Sonic the Hedgehog: Ultimate Catastrophe
by Samantha Kardalyn
Summary: When the 7 Chaos Emeralds are blown across the world in an explosion, it is up to Sonic and friends to regain the emeralds before Dr. Eggman. But, a new, strong, evil force is awakening and is ready to take its fury out on mankind...or animalkind.


Sonic the Hedgehog: Ultimate Catastrophe

Chapter 1: Awakening

Unknown

Somewhere deep below the surface of the Atlantic Ocean something was beginning to happen. Set directly in the center of the Ocean, miles under the water, this tragic event is world history was beginning to awake. Hovering above the floor of a trench was a pod, a pod made out of a clear, plastic-like cover that held Earth's greatest nightmare huddled up in a ball so it could fit into the circular pod. Its head was bent between its long legs and its long arms hugged its body. Its eyes were closed, and its head was faced to where the only thing you could see was its long, spiky olive-colored ears, the top of its eye sockets, and its spiky hair that was black, highlighted in yellow that hung over its eyes. Its tail was neatly wrapped around its body and its brown, angelic wings were folded over its body as if it be protecting it.

After lying in the depths of the ocean for over twenty years, it was nearly ready to awake. And, on that day, it did.

It opened its eyes, showing the deviled red eyes it had with pupils that slanted inward as soon as they were opened. It looked up for the first few seconds, not blinking for the short time it looked up. Finally, it examined the bubble-like pod it was in and examined the position it was in. It moved its left hand forward, retracting its claws that came from its knuckles and fingers. It wrapped its tail around the naked bottom half of its body and folded its wings around the naked top half of its body.

With a fierce, strong swing, it cut itself out of the pod by one single swipe of its claws. It moved its position to a standing position as it swam swiftly at a sonic speed upward, examining everything from the sharks to the school of fish that passed it as it made its way towards the top of the ocean. At one point, a shark got in the way.

It grabbed the bottom of the shark with the palm of its cold, dark hand and the shark shrieked underwater as it laughed, watching it disintegrate as it gained power. Within a few minutes its path was cleared again, and the nearby watching fish all swam as fastly as possible away from it. It swam faster now; reaching the surface of the water a lot quicker then it was going it. With a push out of the water, it opened it wings in the moonlight.

Sonic

Sonic the Hedgehog ran the grassy country side without a care in the world; except he was actually attempting to make it to Station Square within the five minute time limit Tails had set for him. Accepting the challenge, he ran as fast as he could while still enjoying the breeze, the nature, and the life trying to get to the fox whose words were probably important or they could be completely unimportant. He crossed many obstacles including the threats of rabid animals along with many twist and turns and getting lost a few times. Surprisingly, he managed to get to Tails right on time.

"I'm glad you could make it," Tails said softly as Sonic sat on the deckchair in front of the pool they were at located next to the three-story hotel in Station Square.

"So, why did you need me to come here?" Sonic asked while leaning back and crossing his legs.

"I wanted to show you this," Tails spoke while holding up a newspaper from earlier in the week. It had been in his hand the whole time, but Sonic didn't seem to notice until it was in his face.

"Seven Chaos Emeralds Scattered once Again," Sonic read slowly, analyzing the picture, "So, they've been separated again?"

"Yes, on further reading," Tails lowered his hand to regain the attention of Sonic, "they were stolen by Eggman once again but the ship he was flying crashed on the coastline and caused a massive explosion due to a malfunction in the engine. The explosion was so large it blasted them across the world. Whether or not Eggman is alive is unknown. Luckily, I managed to build a machine that can help us discover the location of the emeralds quicker using a fragment of the Master Emerald. Knuckles made me promise to return the piece of the Master Emerald I took, though."

"Hunting down the Chaos Emeralds from around the world?" Sonic paused, realizing the adventure it would be. "Sounds like fun, Whaddya say, Tails?"

"Yeah, sure, but there's a lot of danger"—

"C'mon, Tails don't be so pessimistic. Plus, I need someone to work the machine only you know how to control, right?" Sonic winked and elbowed Tails. Tails smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'll go," Tails agreed finally which made Sonic smile. "I guess I'll fly us to my workshop, that's where the machine is."

Tails placed the newspaper on the deckchair and backed up. He ran forward and hopped into the air, swirling his twin tails in a rapid motion to form a helicopter-like motion. He turned to Sonic and flew upward, holding his arms out underneath him so Sonic could grab his hands. Sonic jumped and grabbed them, then twisted himself around so he was facing the same direction as Tails. Sonic held onto Tails as Tails turned, taking the rocky ocean side to get to the mystic ruins.

Unknown

A loud, heard-everywhere explosion went off in a local jewelry store, the wall located furthest to the south and where the door was knocked completely down. A loud, deafening alarm went off as a quick, shadowed figure zoomed out of the store with a bag of jewels in its hand. It didn't realize that the streetlamps located on every corner had cameras on them, and sure enough, right next to the knocked down wall was the street lamp. It was caught on camera. Now it just had to escape the police robots sent after it, which wasn't that hard.

Sonic

"In Earlier news," a female newscaster said as Tails and Sonic walked through the doors to Tails' workshop. He had forgotten to turn of the small television before he left. "a shadowed figure stole a diamond from Fine Jewelry in downtown Station Square. Here's the clip," Sonic and Tails watched carefully as the tape of the figure that dashed across the screen played.

"That can't be Shadow, can it?" Tails asked, watching the slower replay of the clip which was a bunch of blurred images.

"I don't know, but why would Shadow be interested in jewels? I understand Rouge stealing them, but not Shadow. If Shadow was stealing for Rouge, why would he do it in the middle of the day?"

"Citizens who saw the theft say the criminal was very hard to see, being of such velocity that even the manager didn't get a proper look at the shadow except for it had black hair and red eyes. An interview with the manager also said that it had yellow highlights"—

"Okay, that answers your question, it's defiantly not Shadow unless he dyed his quills yellow," Sonic said while walking towards the television and pressing the button that turned it off. "So, where is this mechanism you were talking about earlier?" Sonic asked while turning to face Tails.

"Follow me," Tails said while walking off to the side through the workshop to a small room located at the end of it. Sonic examined the room, noticing the many shelves full of machines. A few were familiar, like the Blue Cyclone II which was on a shelf by itself to the left of the entrance. He also noticed Tails' Yellow Tail on the shelf next to the Blue Cyclone II. He walked up to the shelf below the Blue Cyclone II's and noticed the Bounce Bracelet he once had.

"You have the Bounce Bracelet?" Sonic asked, picking it up and examining it.

"Yeah, I have all of our old things." Tails replied, walking through the room to the door towards the back of the room. He opened it, and the Blue Tornado caught Sonic's eye.

"Wow," Sonic said while running towards the door. "I haven't seen the Blue Tornado in such a long time!" Right when he was ready to run outside towards the Blue Tornado, Tails slammed the door in his face.

"The Tornado is not what we're here for," Tails reminded him while walking towards the last shelf lowest to the floor on the right side. On the shelf was a small, rusty, old-looking machine that was mainly made up of a small screen and a few rusty buttons below the screen. It was handheld and towards the bottom of the back was bigger; Sonic guessed that's where the Master Emerald fragment was. Tails picked it up and handed it to Sonic.

"This one," Tails hovered, pointing to the left rusty button, "sorts you through all the Chaos Emeralds so you can pick which one you want to find." He pointed to the next one, "This is the button that accepts which emerald you want, and the last button turns it on and off. It works by showing you an arrow that points forward if the emerald is forward, points backwards if the emerald is behind, and so on. It's pretty simple, right?"

"Sounds easy to me, but what is it made of?" Sonic asked, turning it on while talking and scrolling to the red emerald.

"Parts of failed machines," Tails spoke in a disappointed voice.

Unknown

It was late that night. The figure with demon red eyes watched from the top of the hotel as everyone slowly faded away from the pool. When everyone was gone, it jumped down; landing next to the deckchair Sonic had been in earlier. It stared at the pool, and then turned when the newspaper caught its eye. It picked up the newspaper and read aloud "Seven Chaos Emeralds Scattered once again," then it read the caption under the picture in its hazy, whisper of a voice. "The Chaos Emeralds promise great power to the one who possess all of them…sounds like fun…"


End file.
